Hard Earned Lessons
by lyra-cle
Summary: Karayan Tyne is a semi-introverted 5th year at Hogwarts. She likes the worst possible candidate for love, and she's the only one who doesn't know it. She will soon find out that things are not what they seem, but only through a few hard-earned lessons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
  
"Kara...c'mere." I went over to the window where Ceri beckoned me.

"Look out there. Isn't it beautiful?" I gazed out the window to the silvery-white world as we sped along.

"Indeed it is. It's always beautiful."

"Yeah, but it never ceases to amaze me."

"I know what you mean..." I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest, leaning my forehead against the cold glass. Ceri and I were the only two in the compartment. We liked it that way. We liked to be alone, except if we were in the company of eachother. Then we were fine.

"Kara..." she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to be going back?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think I'd rather stay home."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. I just feel better at home."

"You just don't like school?"

"No, I love school, it's just...." She paused.

"What? Why don't you want to go back?"

She sighed and shrugged. "No reason. Just a momentary thought. It'll pass. You know I've been kinda down since..."

I nodded. "Understandable."

"Don't worry about it Kara, alright?"

I nodded. The peace was interrupted by loud footsteps and laughing coming down the corridor. I jumped as a boy was pushed against our compartment door. A guy with mahogany-brown eyes laughed as he turned and smiled at me. He slid the door open and popped his head in.

"Sorry 'bout that." He grinned apologetically.

"It's okay." I said softly. He smiled and glanced at Ceri, then back at me as he closed the door and continued down the corridor.

"Who was that?" Ceri asked.

"Oliver Wood."

"He would be..."

"Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Oh..." I looked at her. She didn't know who he was? I didn't think she was that much of a nobody.

"I thought you knew who he was."

She shook her head.

"Oh, I'd seen him before, but I didn't know who he was."

I nodded and looked at my watch.

"Better put on our robes. We're getting close."

We both pulled our robes, sweaters and ties from our bags and put it all on. The blue of our Ravenclaw ties brought out the deep blue of my eyes and made Ceri's grey eyes misty blue. Once I had them on, I started putting things back in my bag.

"Lemme see your brush for a sec please, Kara."

I handed her the brush and she ran it through her long, straw blonde hair.

"Are you glad to be going back?" She asked me as she pulled the yellow strands mingling with the black from the brush. I nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I like it. It's exciting. You never know what's going to happen next."

"Nothing's happened."

"Yes it has. You just don't know it because you're buried in the library or under your blankets with a book."

She sighed. "I know...I just don't like people."

"I'm a people."

She smiled. "You know what I mean."

I laughed and nodded, folding my sweater and putting it in my bag.

"Kara, I'm glad you're my friend. I love you."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you're my friend too, Ceri. You're my best friend." I hugged her.

"Love you too, doll."  
  
I sighed as I flopped on my old bed, one leg underneath me. I smiled as I looked around.

"It's so good to be home." I said softly. Ceri walked in.

"The fire's going in the common room. Want to come down?"

"Sure." I said, grabbing my book from the bedside table and following her down the stairs to the common room. We both squeezed into the big armchair in the corner and read. We knew the whispers about us would start again, but we really didn't care. After a while, I looked up from my book and glanced around the room. There were lots of people in groups, catching up on the news. I smiled. It had only been a few weeks of vacation, but everybody had lots of things to tell.

"I'm going back upstairs, Kara." Ceri said, shutting her book and standing up. "Okay. 'Night, then."

"Good night." She said, walking up the stairs. I went back to my book and was lost to the rest of the room. I found myself shivering and moved to a chair nearer the fire. Two people were on the floor in front of the fire playing chess and I noticed one of them was Cho Chang. She looked up as I sat down and smiled a little. I smiled back and watched them play. Cho was definitely winning, though her opponent, a first year, didn't notice. I smiled to myself as Cho's queen beheaded her opponent's and put the king in checkmate. The boy sighed in defeat and pulled out his wand, fixing his pieces.

"I've beaten you how many times before, Taylor? And you still keep coming back for more."

"I'll beat you someday, Cho. Just you wait."

"Sure, whatever." She smiled and stood up, sitting next to me.

"Good book?"

I nodded.

"How was your vacation?"

"Wonderful. Ceri and I went to Iceland."

"Wow! And you didn't invite me?" She pouted.

"Sorry...besides, I thought you were going to visit relatives in China?"

She grinned widely. "We did, and I met the cutest boy. You wouldn't believe." "Oh? What's his name?"

"Rei. Oh my god, I'm melting just thinking about him." She put her hands to her throat and sighed, staring into the fire. I laughed at her.

"What about Cedric?"

She scowled. "That git can drown himself for all I care."

"Why?"

"He's cheated on me with some girl from Hufflepuff."

"Well, it is his house."

"That doesn't make it right!" she shrieked. "I'm a hell of a lot prettier than she is! He just made out with her so she wouldn't go out with someone else."

I laughed to myself. I knew that within a week, the two of them would be back together.

"So what about you?"

"Me?" I said incredulously. "Me?"

She laughed at my sarcasm.

"Yes, you. You, the beautiful and mysterious Karayan Tyne."

"Who, me?" She laughed.

"You need more self-confidence, Kara. You're beautiful and intelligent. You're just not outgoing enough."

"I have plenty of self confidence. I just..." I stopped. I didn't know. "I'm not sure, I just don't need a guy."

"Don't tell me there isn't anyone you like."

"Not really..."

"Don't you find anyone attractive?" I thought for a moment. There was someone.

"Tell meee...!" she squealed.

"Well, yes..." I blushed.

"Who? Tell me who."

I hesitated.

"Karaaaa..."

"Uh-uh." I shook my head. Her face fell.

"Oh, please?" I shook my head harder and snapped my book shut. She grabbed my hand.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Will you tell if I guess?" I stayed silent.

"Vincent?"

Silence.

"Erik?"

More silence.

"Sam? Will? Zack? Oh, come on, Kara. Just tell me." She begged. I shook my head and pulled my hand away.

"Goodnight, Cho."

She begged and whined. I laughed at her and ran up the stairs to my room. I would never tell anyone whom I liked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
  
"My lord, am I glad to get out of there!" Ceri exclaimed loudly. We had been at Hogwarts for a week, and she was back to normal. In a manner of speaking. "Binns just goes on and on, and on, and on, and..."

I put my hand over her mouth.

"I get the point, Ceri."

She grinned and snapped at my hand. I was about to say something when a group of little second years ran past and one bumped into me, knocking the books out of my hands. I yelled at him but he didn't turn around. The echoing bell sounded for the next class, and Ceri hesitated.

"Go, it's not worth Snape getting mad."

She walked away as I got on my knees, picking up ink-splattered books and cursing under my breath. I reached for a book but another hand picked it up and held it out to me. I looked at it, then up the arm to the face into deep brown eyes.

"Thank you." I said, taking the book. He knelt down with me and helped me pick up my books.

"You should get a bag. It's not good to carry all these around." He said, standing and taking the books I held from me.

"I know, I just forgot it today." I reached my arms for my books, but he started walking. I followed my books.

"You're Kara Tyne." He said it as a statement.

"Yes."

"Fifth year."

"Yes."

"I'm Oliver Wood."

"I know." I noticed he was walking in the direction of my next class.

"Aren't you on Ravenclaw's Quidditch team?"

"I used to be. Not any more."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

We came to the door of my class and I looked at him.

"Thank you. You'd better get to your class."

He looked at me strangely. "We're both in this class."

I stared at him blankly. "Oh."

He laughed softly and handed me my books, opening the door. I walked to my seat and the cat on the desk regarded us both coolly. I set my books down as the cat leapt from the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall.

"Why are you late?"

"I'm sorry, Professor, I dropped my books."

"Wood?"

"I stopped to help her pick them up."

She looked back at me. I nodded.

"Very well. Only because of Wood's gentlemanly conduct are you excused. But never again." She snapped, looking at us over her glasses.

"Thank you Professor." I murmured, sitting down.

"Take out your books and begin reading Chapters twenty-three through twenty- five. I want three feet of notes. If you don't get them done by the end of class, it's homework."

The rest of the class groaned, but I sharpened a quill and opened my book, resigning myself to the task. After twenty minutes of writing, I had a foot of parchment, and my hand was cramping up. I leaned back in my seat and stretched a little, popping my neck and cracking my knuckles. The sounds seemed to echo in the silent room, but there were other cracks as people found my idea to be a good one. I ran a hand through my hair and was suddenly aware of eyes on me. I hesitated before looking around, but glanced back to my right. Wood was staring at me. I tore off a piece of parchment and wrote a small note on it, crumpling it up as I coughed, and tossed it back to him. He read it and I saw his cheeks slightly tinged with pink. I giggled to myself. I hadn't thought he'd blush.

"Tyne, write." McGonagall snapped. I picked my quill up and wrote hastily. I heard Wood doing the same.  
  
"Malfoy, I believe Miss Tyne needs assistance." Snape's sneer cut through the low chatter in the dungeon. I felt my cheeks grow hot as Draco walked over to me.

"Need some help, Ravenclaw?" he smiled at me. I nodded and kept my eyes on my cauldron.

"When did you put in the dragon claws?"

I spoke softly.

"What? I didn't hear. Speak louder."

"After the Niffler whiskers."

"There's your problem. You put them in before, or else it bubbles over like this."

I nodded as he pulled out his wand and cleared my cauldron.

"Let's just start over, shall we?"

I nodded and was silent as he directed me.

"No, don't cut them like that. You can't hack at them like a hunk of meat." He said, coming to my side of the table, standing behind me and putting his hands over mine on the knife and the pickled Hippogriff talons. I tensed as his chest pressed into my back.

"You have to cut them gently, or else the pieces will be uneven and the potion won't turn out right." His hands guided mine smoothly and the pieces were almost exact.

"Now you do it." He said, stepping away and going to the other side of the table. I calmed my trembling hands and tried to cut as he had.

"Good. You're doing well." He smiled at me warmly. I tried to smile back, but I saw the venomous face of Oliver Wood over his shoulder.

"Thank you." He saw me looking over him and glanced around.

"Don't bother about him. He's just jealous of me." He grinned.

"Why?"

"One, we beat him in the Quidditch match last week. Two, he wants to be the one over here talking to a beautiful girl."

I felt the blush rising into my cheeks.

"What position to do you play on the team?" I asked, surprised at my boldness with him.

"I'm Seeker, but I'm also Captain of the Slytherin team."

I nodded, still keeping my eyes on the table.

"Have you seen us play before?"

I shook my head.

"You should come watch us play. Come watch us bloody up Hufflepuff on Friday. It'll be entertaining."

"I might." He started to say something, but was cut off by Snape.

"I'm going to test your potions now. Remember, this is a powerful paralyzing potion. Too powerful, and it kills. Not enough, and it causes the recipient excruciating pain."

Some of the Slytherins chuckled and grinned. They were a cruel lot. Snape went around to the tables, dropping a drop of each potion onto a huge brown cricket. Some of them ceased to move and were obviously dead, others froze in mid-jump, and others twitched horribly. Obviously in pain. I held my breath as Snape came to my table and dipped the vial into my opaque grey potion. He held it to a torch and looked at it for a moment.

"Good color, Miss Tyne." He murmured. He released a cricket and dripped some potion on it before it left the table. It started to jump, but froze five inches from the tabletop, and dropped back to the table, rolling on its back.

"Excellent, excellent. Full marks." He said softly, glancing at Malfoy. I let out a long breath as Snape stepped away. Malfoy smiled at me and I looked gratefully back.

"You're good at potions. You really are."

"No I'm not. I get too nervous around Snape." I said as I cleaned up my work area.

"Just say to hell with Snape. He tries to intimidate you to see how you work under pressure."

"Well that's easy for you to say. He's your Head of House. And you're a prefect." He laughed.

"It's called brown-nosing. Try it sometime." He ran his fingers over the hair on my shoulder and walked away. I felt my legs trying to give out, but they wouldn't. Dammit! Why did I have to go all stupid around him? He was so handsome, and so nice. I didn't see why people didn't like him. He was a gentleman. I was absorbed in my thoughts and didn't notice Oliver Wood walking toward me. The bell rang and I slung my bag over my head.

"I see you got something to carry your books."

I looked up, startled.

"Oh, yes. I won't be dropping them anymore." I smiled.

"Damn. Then I can't carry them for you."

I laughed as we walked out the dungeon door.

"I wouldn't let you anyway. I'm too independent. Talk to you later." I called as I went to meet Ceri.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III  
  
Ceri and I sat opposite eachother in the great hall at breakfast, she working on homework, and I dreamily eating bananas with sugar and cream.

"Ceri, really. You just have to try some of this. It's sooo good!"

"Nope. I don't like bananas."

"But the cream makes them taste so much better. Besides, you need your potassium."

"I'll live. I don't like bananas."

I grinned. "Well, your husband's not gonna like you." I said, scraping the bowl with my spoon and holding a smile in. She blinked, then glared at me.

"Eww! Karaaa!" she whined, throwing a crumpled piece of parchment at me. I laughed and threw it back at her.

"Kara, that's just gross."

"He may not think so."

"Shut up! Jesus, you're sick!"

I laughed evilly. "Sick in the head, you mean." I fixed her with my maniacal stare. She cringed and whimpered. She was so easily scared. I laughed at her and pulled a book out of my bag. After a few minutes, I noticed she was looking at something over my shoulder. I turned and saw Draco Malfoy and some Slytherins at their table. I turned back quickly and Ceri frowned.

"You like Malfoy?" I nodded a little.

"Why?"

"He's nice, and he's very fit, or maybe you can't see that."

"No, I agree with the fit part, but he's not really nice."

"Yes he is. You've just never talked to him."

"No, but you know I have some kind of intuition about this."

She was right. She could sense things about people.

"He's nice."

She looked at me. "Just don't get involved with him."

"Why?"

"Because he might not be all he seems! He may be more, and not in a good way."

"What could be bad about him? People don't like him because of his family. He's guilty by association, that's it. He's really nice. He helped me in Potions a few days ago."

"Just don't pursue it, alright?"

"I will if I want to."

"No, Kara...please. He's not as nice as he seems!"

"And how would you know?"

"Be-cause..." she hesitated. "I used to live near him, and we went out for a while."

I looked at her incredulously.

"And all he wanted was my body. He wanted me to sleep with him."

"Oh, please, what body? You're just jealous that I get looks and you don't." I snapped, standing up and walking off. I immediately wished I hadn't said that. Ceri had been my best friend since we were little kids, and we'd always agreed on everything. I don't think I'd ever snapped at her before. I sighed and walked out into the empty courtyard, sitting on a bench and staring up at the owlery. I was aware of footsteps on the stone behind me and looked up as Malfoy sat down beside me. I got the sudden feeling like ten chocolate frogs in my stomach.

"I didn't see you at the match Friday."

"I was there."

"Oh. Wish I'd seen you. I would have played better."

Hufflepuff had only lost because a Slytherin Beater fouled their Seeker. I didn't say anything though.

"You played well. You're good." I told him. He smiled.

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile.

"Why haven't you been in Potions?" I asked him.

"Detention with that bitch McGonagall." He scowled. I smiled to myself. Why were bad boys so endearing?

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing, that's just it. She just doesn't like me. Nobody outside Slytherin likes me. What have I ever done to anyone?"

"Nothing. You just seem to have a reputation for trouble because of...."

"Because of my family's history, I know." He sighed heavily. "But I'm not like that. People just don't understand."

"I know what you mean. My family is one of the last pureblood lines left, and we've never done anything wrong. Everybody thinks I'm just this perfect little goody-goody smart girl 'cause as far back as anyone can tell, my family's been in Ravenclaw. Both my parents were prefects, my dad was head boy..." I sighed. "I've just got so much to live up to. It's hard." He listened intently as I spoke, looking interested and empathetic.

"And I've got a lot to live down." He chuckled.

"We're exactly opposite." I laughed a little.

"You know what they say..." he glanced at me secretively. "opposites attract."

I blushed a little. "True..." I smiled.

"Kara!" A voice called my name from the covered walk around the courtyard. It was Ceri.

"Gotta go. I'll talk to you later, then?"

"I hope so." He smiled. My insides fluttered and I hurried toward the frowning Ceri.

"Ceri, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." I said as we walked.

"It's okay." She didn't look at me.

"Ceri, I appreciate the fact you're worried, but you don't have to be. He's one of the nicest blokes I've ever met."

"What's his house?"

"Slytherin."

"What's the animal of Slytherin?"

"It's a serpent." She turned on me.

"Exactly. He's a snake, Kara. Why can't you see that!? He's a conniving, two-faced, evil snake."

"Shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, I think I do."

"How the hell would you know?"

She swallowed and looked pained.

"Remember, I told you he wanted me to...." I nodded.

"Well..." she opened her mouth a few times like a fish out of water. "I did."  
  
I stared at her.

"You.....what?"

"I slept with him, Kara. All right? I slept with him. We did it. We had sex!"

I couldn't believe what she said. I looked back in the direction of Malfoy.  
  
"He..."

"No, he didn't force me. I went willingly, but...he's hard to resist."

I looked at the ground.

"Just be careful, all right?"

"How come you never told me?"

"I don't know, I just...I didn't want to tell you. It was one of those things...."

I nodded.

"Kara, please. Consider this wisely. It was a few years ago, and he may have changed. I don't know. Just be careful."

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV  
  
I lay on my bed after classes, stroking my cat, Nalini, and reading in one of my textbooks. There was a knock at the door and Cho bounced in.

"Hey Kara. Whatcha readin'?"

I held the book up for her to see. She looked at it in disgust.

"Why the heck are you reading your Transfiguration book? It's the bloody weekend!"

"It's really interesting. Besides, there's a rumor that these chapters will be on the exams, so I'm just reviewing them."

She shook her head at me. "You're a bookworm. A bloody bluestocking."

I chuckled. I doubted she really knew what that meant. She thought it was an insult. I took it as a compliment.

"So how's in going with you and that guy from China?"

She looked at me blankly.

"Who?"

"That guy you told me about. From China. Rei or something."

"Oh," she said, tossing her head. "I wrote him a letter and he didn't write back."

"So you're single?"

She smiled sweetly. "No. Cedric and I are back together. He told me it wasn't true."

"And you believe him?"

"Of course! I have to believe the one I love."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my book.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Cho, you're a bloody bubblehead." I laughed at her.

"Well, I can't help it if guys flock to me like flies to a rotten dragon carcass."

I snorted and fell back on my pillow, laughing hard.

"What!"

"You...you used a....ah...interesting analogy." I gasped. She sniffed and got up. "Fine then. I see my presence isn't appreciated."

"Well, I didn't ask you to come. I was reading peacefully." I grinned. She scowled at me and slammed out of the room. I heard the sharp voice of Professor Sinistra chide her for slamming the door. I laughed to myself. Cho was a sweetheart, but there was nothing in-between the ears of that girl. She was pretty, I'd give her that, but typical. I could see why Cedric liked her. They were perfect for eachother. I sighed and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day, and I was sitting inside, my nose in a book. I set the book on the table and went to the window, opening it and letting the warm spring air sweep into the room. I stood in the full-length open windows and let the wind blow my hair back from my shoulders. A sudden want of freedom came over me and I ran down the stairs and through the castle out to the lawn. I smiled as the sun warmed my face. I looked toward Hagrid's cabin and saw him working in the garden, tending some kind of hideous orange flowers. I walked and took long steps, relishing the freedom of jeans compared to the short skirts we had to wear. Hagrid looked up as I came near.

"Well, if it idn't Miss Kara come to visit me!"

"Hello Hagrid." I smiled, pulling a dandelion from its stem and twirling it in my fingers. Two boys looked up from the ground as I rounded the corner of the fence. I recognized them as Seamus Finnigan and Lee Jordan. Fourth years and friends of the notorious trio, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

"Mind if I join you?" I said, getting to my knees and digging with my hands in the rich black dirt.

"Not a'all, Kara." Hagrid beamed as I covered large yellow bulb with the dirt.

"Ye know Seamus and Lee, don' ya?"

I looked at the two younger boys.

"Yes, a little. I know who they are anyway." I smiled.

"I'm Kara Tyne. Hi." I said, putting out my hand and shaking theirs in turn. They grinned at my warm greeting and became more loose. The four of us worked for a while, planting the bulbs. I stood up and looked at the beginning of the row, surprised that there were already tiny green shoots sticking through the soil.

"You'll be able t' see 'em in full-bloom tomorrah, ye will." Hagrid said satisfactorily.

"Wonderful. Wish I had flowers like these at my house."

"I can give ye some if ye likes, Kara." Hagrid said energetically. I shook my head quickly.

"No, it's alright. Let their beauty adorn the grounds of Hogwarts only." I smiled. The boys laughed quietly to eachother. I took my leave of them and walked back to the castle, brushing the dirt from my hands and clothes. I brushed a stray strand of hair from my forehead and looked across to the lake. Some seventh-year guys were throwing rocks to the squid and catching them as it threw them back. I laughed and shook my head. I noticed someone coming towards me from the direction of the sun, so I couldn't see who it was. I stepped into the shade and recognized Oliver Wood.

"Hey Kara. Enjoying the beautiful day?"

"Yes. I love spring. It always feels so wonderful."

"I know what you mean. It's a relief to feel the sun and the grass after winter." I nodded. We walked together for a moment toward the point that overlooked the valley below Hogwarts. I breathed deeply and smiled, laughing a little and running the rest of the way. I stood there and twirled on the grass, pulling my shoes and socks off. Behind me, Oliver laughed. I turned and smiled at him.

"You're acting different from a few weeks ago."

"Oh? How so?" I asked, pulling a daisy from the ground and waving it around like a sword.

"You're happier. You look happy. Your face is shining, and it's not just the sun."

I smiled. "It's the change of season. As much as I love winter, it always subdues me. When spring comes it gives me joy to see everything green and new." I went to the edge looked out over the valley far below with the silver river winding through it. I knew Oliver was watching, but I didn't care. I twirled again, my laugh turning to a shriek as the dirt gave way and I slid down over the edge. I heard Oliver shout and felt the rock tearing at my clothing. I held onto a vine growing out of the rock and jerked to a stop, rocks and dirt falling about me. My back hurt and my arm was cut. I saw Oliver about three feet above me. I started to speak, but the vine snapped and I had to hold onto the rock.

"Oliver! Help me!" I shouted, tears stinging my eyes. I didn't want to die. He was on his stomach and reached his arm to me.

"Give me your hand." He said calmly. I shook my head. I couldn't let go.

"Kara, just give me your hand."

I grimaced as the muscles in my arms burned.

"Throw yourself up and grab my hand. Trust me, I'll pull you up." I put my head against the rock and a small sob escaped me. I felt my fingers slipping.

"Kara! Goddammit! Give me your hand!" He shouted. I looked at his hand and mustered my strength, hauling myself up and at the same time thrusting my hand into his. His strong fingers closed around my wrist and he pulled me up. I dug my bare feet into the dirt and pushed myself up, but I couldn't see through my tears. I felt his arms go around me and I fell to the ground, holding onto his sweater and crying. He held and consoled me, talking to me softly and stroking my hair. My sobs subsided and I sat up a little more, wiping the tears roughly from my cheeks with dirty and scratched hands.

"Kara..." he said, pushing the tangled hair from my face. I looked into his eyes and felt more tears.

"God..." I breathed, closing my eyes and putting my face in my hands.

"Hey, Kara. It's okay now. It's okay..." I nodded and looked at him.

"Oliver, you...you saved me."

"What the hell would you have me do?" he smiled a little, wiping tears and dirt from my face. I laughed shortly and sighed shakily. I heard voices coming near and looked up as Hagrid and Snape hurried toward us.

"Kara...are ya all right? Wha' happened?"

"I'm fine, Hagrid. I'm fine." I said, standing up.

"You should know better than to go so near that edge, Tyne." Snape snapped at me.

"I know. I didn't mean to."

"Ye better get t' th' hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can have a'look at those cuts an' bruises ya got."

I nodded and picked up my shoes, looking at Oliver. He put his arm around me and walked with me to the castle. He waited while Madam Pomfrey fixed me up, and came with me to the dorm. I looked at the wall and back at him.

"Oliver, thank you. If you hadn't been there..." My voice broke and I looked down. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." I pulled my hair back from my face and sighed intermittently. He put his hand on the side of my neck and as I looked up, he pressed his lips lightly to mine. I put my hands on his chest, protesting slightly, but he pulled back after a few seconds and stroked my cheek with his fingers. I bit my lip and stepped away from him, blushing. I turned to the wall and quickly tapped the combination of stones on the wall. It slid open and I stepped inside, looking back at Oliver as it closed again.  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend, Kara?" Ceri asked me as she flopped on the foot of my bed.

"Yes."

"Good. Me too." She seemed oddly happy. Not that she wasn't ever happy, but...

"What're you grinnin' about?"

"Well...who are you going to Hogsmeade with?"

I smiled. "You, I thought. But I'm beginning to think I should find my own crowd."

She nodded.

"Who?" I asked her. She blushed.

"George Weasley."

I laughed outright. She pouted.

"Karaaa....He's a sweetie!"

"I know...I know he is. It's just funny." I grinned.

"Why?"

"Because he's a troublemaker, and you're a goody-goody like me."

"So. Opposites attract." She retorted.

"Obviously." I smiled, remembering that Draco had said the same thing.

"So who are you going with?"

"Hm...I dunno."

"Yes you do. You're not too worried about being alone, I can tell. You're not going to be alone. Who is it? Oliver?"

I looked at her.

"Of course not. Why would I want to go with him?"

"He saved your life. Besides, I've seen you talking to him sometimes. You're always laughing and happy."

"He's just a friend. No, I'm not going with him."

"Malfoy?" her face got somber. I nodded.

"Kara..."

"Ceri, no. I don't want to hear it. I've been careful, and I'll continue doing so."

She dropped her eyes to the bed.

"Kara, I just..."

"No. Ceri, just drop it." She sighed.

"Okay." She said quietly. I sighed. I didn't like this. I wanted Ceri to be happy with me, not worried. But I felt so much for Draco. I really did. But I wondered about Oliver. I slapped my hand against the windowsill softly. Why did he have to fog the picture? He'd never spoken to me before this year, why'd he start now? Actually, he had spoken to me before. Only rarely. And my impression of him then had been very good. He truly was a gentleman, and intelligent and athletic to boot. And it helped that he was quite fit.

"You should get together with Oliver." A voice from the door interrupted my thoughts. I turned and saw the mischievous face of Cho.

"Cho...shut up." I sighed, exasperated, and turned back to the window.

"You should! You guys would make a cute couple."

I whirled on her.

"Cho! Shut the fuck up, all right! It's none of your damn business! You're so annoying sometimes, you know that? Just because you're pretty and you're a fourth year with a seventh year boyfriend and know all the latest gossip and have these opinions about everything doesn't mean you have to stick your bloody snub-nose in everything!" I yelled.

She looked at me in shock. So did Ceri. I don't think she'd ever seen me that angry before.

"Kara...I just..."

"You know, just leave. Just get out, okay?"

"Kara, I'm sorry, I just..."

I stormed past her and down the stairs into the school, accidentally running through a bewildered Professor Binns. That was a bad idea. It was like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on me and I stumbled, closing my eyes in pain, falling, ironically, into Malfoy's arms.

"Hey, Kara. What's wrong?"

I shivered and looked up at him.

"Nothing..."

"Are you okay? You look pale, and you're shaking."

"I just ran through Binns on accident."

He grimaced. "Ow. I know what that feels like."

I nodded.

"Why were you running? Here, sit down, you're out of breath."

He pushed me down onto a bench in a corner of the courtyard and pushed my hair back.

"What's wrong?"

"I just yelled at a fourth year for no reason. I don't know, I was just really mad at the moment. I snapped."

"It's okay. We all have our days."

I sighed. I was thinking.

"Draco...I don't think I can go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

His face fell.

"Why not?"

"I...I don't know. I just...I don't feel like going anywhere. I'd rather stay here."

He was silent. I hated to see him sad.

"Is there someone else you want to go with?"

"No! I'd love to go, with you especially. I just don't feel like I'd be a very happy companion. I wouldn't want to ruin your day by being a drag."

"Kara, the only way the day could be ruined is if you weren't there to share it with me." He said sincerely, taking my hands. I grimaced and felt bad. He was so endearing and sweet. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. He ran his fingers up and down my arm.

"I heard about your brush with death a few days ago. I'm glad you're all right. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

My stomach hurt. That was exactly what Oliver had said.

"I wish I'd been the one to save you instead of that rat Gryffindor." He said softly, but his voice was mean. I didn't like that.

"It's thanks to that 'rat' that I'm still here." I snapped. I couldn't believe he spoke of Oliver that way.

"He should have told you not to go near the edge. I wouldn't have let you be in danger like that."

"That's not the point. He saved my life, Draco. I'm forever grateful to him."

"How can you be grateful to a Gryffindor? They're a bunch of cocky bastards, the lot of them. The only thing they're good for is hotheaded expendable trash in the face of danger. The only thing the girls are good for is pleasure."

My anger flared as he spoke and I stood up, tearing my hand away.

"How can you speak like that? For your information, I happen to like a good amount of people from Gryffindor. And how dare you say the girls aren't good for anything but pleasure! You're a sexist bastard! They're brave and honorable. Nothing like you loathsome, two-faced Slytherins!" He stood and held my arms in a vice-like grip.

"Are you calling me loathsome?" he snarled. I whimpered in pain and I knew I would have bruises on my arms.

"Tell me!"

I shook my head. "Draco, let go. You're hurting me!" I cried.

He loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"You're mine, you hear me? Mine. You're my girl. I'll kill the bastard who tries to take you from me." His nostrils were contracted and his eyes were thin. He looked like a snake. I swallowed hard and pushed against him.

"You understand me!?" he said in a soft voice that scared me. I nodded and a few tears spilled down my cheeks. "Stop your crying. I won't have you seeming like an emotional whelp. Submissive and obedient, yes. Soft, no."

I nodded, scared.

"Go back to your dorm." He said, pushing me toward a door. I hurried down the hall and to the secret entrance of the Ravenclaw dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V  
  
"See you later, Kara!" Ceri called happily as she went off with George. I grinned and waved, happy that she was happy. A cold hand touched my neck and I turned to see Draco. The smiled was forced from then on. He acted normal, like the thing in the courtyard hadn't happened. I followed Draco around as we went to some shops and walked around. We had another hour, and we were in the Three Broomsticks.

"Come on, let's make the most of our time left." Draco said, standing up.

"I'm really tired and my feet hurt. I'll stay here, you go with your friends."

"I want you to come."

"Well I'm not going to. Do you want me to go lame?"

"You're coming."

"No, I'm not. I'm staying here. You can go, but I'm not moving."

"Come on Draco!" Marcus Flint called from the door.

"Go. Have fun with your friends, Draco. Please?"

"Stay here. I'll be back."

I nodded and watched him go.

"Like I've got anywhere else to go, jackass." I muttered, taking a drink of my Butterbeer. I felt a hand on my back and Oliver sat down in the chair opposite me. I smiled, immediately happy.

"Hey Kara. Had fun so far?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"Really? How's that possible with Malfoy as a companion?" he wasn't smiling. I looked at him.

"To tell the truth, I don't know." I sighed. "I'm having fun now, though." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So what have you done?" He rolled his eyes.

"In the company of Fred Weasley? You don't want to know." He grinned, shaking his head.

"Oh no...you better not be getting into any trouble." I laughed.

"I never realized your friend Ceri was so much fun. She's really a good match for George." I frowned a little.

"Ceri? She's a quiet thing."

Oliver laughed. "No...no she's not. She's as outgoing as George."

I raised my eyebrows. "You've got to be kidding."

He shook his head. "I swear. She was with us and cracking more vulgar jokes than Fred."

"I've known Ceri all my life. She's never been that crazy."

"She is now."

I looked at the door as six people came in, laughing. Ceri, the two Weasley twins, their younger brother Ron, and his friends Harry and Hermione. Fred pointed to us and the whole troupe came over to us and sat down.

"Hi Kara! Had fun?" Ceri asked me. I nodded and watched the rest of them settle around the table.

"Hey, Kara." Fred tossed me a small canister.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

I looked at Ceri. She nodded enthusiastically. I started to pull the top off and white dust came billowing out and I coughed and choked. They all laughed. Oliver grabbed the can and said a few words to get the powder back in the can. Then he threw it at Fred. I gasped for air and glared at Fred.

"What th.." I started to say, but clapped my hand over my mouth as my voice came out. I looked wide-eyed at Ceri. She was laughing hard. My voice was high pitched and squeaky.

"Ceri!" I protested shrilly, but my voice hit a note unknown to me. I put both hands over my mouth and blushed as everyone else, including Oliver, laughed. I couldn't help but join in with my high giggle. That just made them laugh harder. I put my head on the table and put my arms over my head, pouting. George hit me on the back a few times and caused me to hiccup, producing a tiny pink rabbit from my mouth. I stared at it as it hopped over the table towards Oliver and he caught it deftly in his hands.

"Congratulations, Miss Tyne. You have survived your first encounter with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies." Ron piped up. Oliver handed me the card-deck- sized rabbit, now bright blue, and it set in my hands, looking up at me with shining black eyes. I immediately fell in love with it.

"It's so cute!" I said, stroking its back.

"Yes, and you got your magic rabbit free. Consider it a gift from Mr. Wood. It was his idea after all." I looked at Oliver. He grinned at me and nodded.

"It understands what you say if you give it a direct order."

I set the rabbit on the table and whispered in the now yellow ear. It hopped over the table and leapt into Oliver's hands, pressing its nose into his cheek. Everyone laughed and Oliver and I smiled at eachother over the table. The last hour in the Three Broomsticks was happier than the earlier two with Malfoy had been. It came time to go, and the three fourth years left the table, soon followed by the twins and Ceri. Oliver and I left last. It was past time to go, and Draco hadn't shown up.

"He'll be mad." I said warily as Oliver urged me to come.

"I'm not scared of him." I stroked my new pet's ears.

"Lucky you." I said quietly so he couldn't hear. I think he did though. He looked down at me.

"Come on. It's not worth getting in trouble over. He should have been here by now anyway. We're fifteen minutes late."

I stood up and we left the tavern, walking down the street in the dimming sunshine. I set my rabbit down and it hopped along in front of us, sniffing around and changing colors.

"I like it best when it's purple." I said, watching it.

"I like it golden. It looks like a furry Snitch."

I laughed.

"Trust you to find some way to relate it to Quidditch."

He smiled and picked a daffodil from the side of the path as we walked, handing it to me. I took it and thanked him with my eyes, not able to say anything. We walked the rest of the way back to the castle in the growing evening silently, just happy to be with eachother. We got into the great hall and I saw Draco. He didn't look happy. I turned to Oliver.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Come to the courtyard with me."

I shook my head, glancing at Draco. He followed my gaze and his eyes darkened.

"Forget about him. Just come with me."

"I can't. He'd be really angry. He already is, I can tell."

"You don't have to be scared of him. Don't let him know that you are."

"I'm not..."

"Yes, Kara. You are. I can see it in your face. You're frightened of him."

I looked at Draco. He was scanning the Ravenclaw table with his eyes, looking for me.

"If he sees me with you he'll kill you. He will."

"He couldn't."

"He'd try, and I don't want that. Oliver, please." I said distressfully. He pulled me back into the empty hall.

"Kara, don't be afraid of him. It's what he wants. I won't let him hurt you." He had his hands on my waist and was looking at me intensely.

"Oliver...you don't understand..."

"I understand that I love you. That's all that matters." He said fiercely. I looked at him helplessly. He kissed me again, harder than the first time, crushing me to him with his strong arms. I succumbed to his embrace and let him kiss me, putting my arms around his neck.

"Come on. Let's just go to the courtyard." He whispered against my mouth. I nodded and we started down the hall. We went into the courtyard but a dark figure came from the shadows and pulled me away I cried out and Oliver started after us, but another figure attacked him and threw him to the ground. I saw a flash of light from a wand and he grunted as he was thrown against the wall, unconscious. I called his name but my captor shoved me hard against the wall. I saw white-blonde hair in the dark before a fist met my head and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was in my bed, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I felt the sheets against my bare skin, and felt something stir beside me. Lips pressed into mine, and a heavy body pressed down on top of me. I pushed against the muscular chest and he lay on his side, smiling triumphantly up at me. I looked in revulsion and fear at Draco's sneering face. He pulled me down and pressed my body to his, kissing me roughly. I struggled against him and he laughed softly.

"Thought I wouldn't find out, did you?" he said malevolently.

"Draco, stop..." He laughed again.

"Stop, you say. I'm not going to stop. You're mine and I can do what I want with you. Or to you rather." He grinned crazily and pushed me onto my back, laying on top of me and putting his mouth on my neck. I fought him but he only rose up and struck me.

"You can fight, but you can't win. You might as well admit defeat. You're my bitch and I'll do what I want." With these being the last words of that night, he used me roughly and I couldn't stop him. I was humiliated, and I cried to think that I hadn't listened to Ceri.  
  
I awoke to soft voices in the room, one of which was masculine. They were laughing, and I recognized one as Ceri's. I heard the door open and Ceri laughing softly, then silence. I opened my eyes and rolled over in the bed, which was a bad idea. Pain seared through my body and darkened my vision. I lay still for a while until the pain went, then carefully sat up and put my feet on the floor. I pulled my dressing gown from the chair and put it around me, not bothering to tie it. I stood up and looked around, aware of my aching body. I went to the full-length mirror and looked at myself. I looked abused, and I had been. My hair was tangled and stringy, my left cheek had a large brown bruise, dry blood at the corner of my mouth made me look like a vampire, and the bruises on my neck only emphasized the fact. I had bruises on my chest and stomach as well, and my hipbones were bruised too. Tears stung my eyes and I went to my bed, laying down and crying. Why hadn't I listened to Ceri? I was so stupid. I looked at my clock and saw that classes would start soon. I didn't care. I wasn't going. How could I with this face? I washed the blood and tears from my skin and tied my gown, pulling my hair back in a ponytail. I spent most of the day sitting on my bed, reading, stroking Nalini, and playing with the small rabbit Oliver had given me the day before. It seemed as though it had been a week since then. I had been so happy, and now I was hurt. I hadn't eaten anything all day, and it was suppertime. I got up and got dressed, trying to conceal the bruise on my face with some makeup. I kept my hair down so it would fall over my cheek and started downstairs carefully. My body still hurt like hell. I walked slowly to the great hall and went to where Ceri was, sitting down opposite her silently. She looked at me, surprised to see me and realizing something was wrong. I shook my head. I didn't say anything through supper, but I was aware of Draco watching me. I didn't turn to look at him. I couldn't. I never wanted to see the bastard again. Supper ended and I told Ceri to meet me back in the dorm. I walked out to the walkway in the courtyard when I heard footsteps following me. I turned abruptly and saw it was Oliver. He reached out to touch my face but I flinched and stepped away.

"Kara...what happened?" He said urgently. "Why weren't you in class today?"

"I didn't feel good." turning my bruised cheek away from him. The torches in the path illuminated our faces eerily.

"What happened last night? It was Malfoy, I know." He put his hands on my shoulders gently and I cringed but didn't pull away. I didn't say anything. "Kara, you have to tell me." "I can't..." I said quietly. "Kara, by saying that you're making me think the worst!" I looked up at him. "What would you do if the worst was true?" I whispered. His lips parted and he shook his head slightly, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Kara, please tell me he didn't..."

I nodded as tears slid down my cheeks. He stepped back and turned to the wall, leaning his forehead against it and slamming his fist on it. I watched him as he stood there, eyes closed.

"Oliver..." I started softly, stepping a little closer to him.

"Jesus, Kara..." he whispered to the wall.

"Oliver...don't." I said, sniffing. He pulled back from the wall and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly." he said, looking at me. Tears glistened on his cheeks. "I said I wouldn't let him hurt you. And I did. He hurt you...and it's my fault..." he looked away from me.

"Oliver, it's not your fault! How could it be?"

"Don't you see? If I hadn't brought you to the courtyard last night it wouldn't have happened. If I'd been more careful I could have protected you." He pulled the withered daffodil from a pocket and looked at it.

"No, Oliver..." I stepped up to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"He would have found a way anyhow. Once he sets his mind to something, he does it. It would have happened anyway." He covered my hand with his and held it.

"It's not your fault. Oliver, please understand that."

He looked at me and put his hand on the side of my neck. I reached up and wiped the tears from his face and smiled at him. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine, holding my shoulders with his hands. I panicked and pulled away quickly, hugging my arms to my chest and bending my head down, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. I was ashamed. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I just couldn't bear to be touched.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, gently pushing some hair out of my face.

I swallowed and looked up at him.

"I wouldn't hurt you for the world." he said. I put my head on his shoulder and pressed myself into him, telling myself to calm down as he put his arms around me and held me gently. He chuckled a little and looked at me.

"Not for the World Cup." He smiled. I laughed slightly and put my hand on the back of his neck. He kissed me softly and I let him, my fears gone, as I felt safe in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI  
  
A month had passed since that wonderful yet horrible Hogsmeade day, and the next one was coming up. Thankfully, Malfoy had gotten in trouble and wasn't allowed to go. It was the middle of spring and too warm for our sweaters, so I had on jeans and a blue tank top. Sinistra could go to hell for all I cared. I wasn't wearing those heavy black robes. I wasn't the only one to think so either. As I walked out onto the grounds I noticed other people in jeans and shorts as well. I stood and watched people as I waited, and smiled at all the couples holding hands. I saw Ceri and George, Cho and Cedric, and lots of people I didn't know. A group of fourth year boys and girls was walking across the lawn, and I saw the terrible trio, Ron and Hermione blissfully unaware of anything but eachother by the looks of it, and Harry off in his own world. An arm went around my shoulders and I smiled as Oliver, looking very good in jeans and a deep red button shirt with the sleeves rolled up kissed me on the cheek.

"You look like a bloody muggle." I grinned. He smiled and surveyed the scene before him like a man with everything in the world.

"Yeah, well. It's nice to break from routine now and then. I've still got a Gryffindor color, mind you." I nodded and brushed a stray lock of hair from his eye.

"You need a haircut."

"Nah...I like it longish."

"You look like a dog."

He grinned and barked at me, licking my cheek.

"Eww!" I whined, wiping my face on his shirt. He laughed and started to say something, but a gangly red-haired thing leapt on his back from a run and he staggered forward. I laughed as he figured out it was a Weasley and hauled him over his head, throwing him onto his back and tackling him in the grass.

"George, you bastard!" he laughed as they rolled on the grass, Oliver throwing George off and standing up. I looked at Ceri. There was a twin with her.

"This is Fred, Oliver." I said.

"No it's not," he laughed. "there's no mistaking the mangy visage of George Weasley." he grinned, swinging playfully at George's head as he stood up.

"Then...why's Fred with Ceri?"

George laughed and Oliver looked at the two down below us.

"Seeing how long it takes for her to figure it out. Looks like she's gettin' suspicious already." he grinned. Ceri was staring at Fred's face, and looking back and forth between him and the red-haired twin with us. She said something and Fred laughed, making her hit him on the shoulder hard. She ran up the hill towards us and George grinned as she ran to him and he picked her up, swinging her around.

"I was wondering when you'd figure out it was Fred."

"I knew there was something wrong with you." she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Come on, you bloody lovebirds! Let's get going!" Fred called from the path. The four of us started down the hill, Oliver picking me up on his back and George doing the same with Ceri. The whole day in Hogsmeade was spent laughing and joking. The twins had brought lots of Weasley's Wheezies and were making innocent passers-by the victims. Most ended up buying something or ordering after they'd been cured of whatever had been inflicted on them.  
  
Our group had increased to six when Fred had gotten Katie, a Gryffindor chaser, to join us. We all sat around a table in the Three Broomsticks and laughed as Katie entertained us with her high-pitched voice, and then hiccuped a blue mouse onto the table.

"Good thing you're not afraid of mice, Kate." I said, laughing.

"I love mice! I have five at home, but none change color."

"You can change that with a simple charm. I'll teach you later, Kate." Fred told her.

"You'll work your charms on me eh, Beater boy?" We all laughed.

"That's not all he'll teach you Katie. Just ask Ceri here. She's had experience with the Weasley lessons." Oliver grinned at Ceri mischievously. Ceri blushed and put her face into George's shoulder. We laughed at her.

"Hey, Wood. Leave my lessons out of this." he said, mock seriously.

"Don't get indignant with me, Weasley. Remember that I'm your Captain and I can kick you off the team for ungentlemanly conduct. On or off the field."

"Well then you'd better kick both of us off, Oliver. I wasn't aware that included the bed." Fred quipped. I snorted in my mug.

"Any girl that'd sleep with you, Fred, would have to be blind or desperate." I said maliciously, but playful. Fred pouted.

"And that's Katie by a long shot. You can tell by the way she plays Quidditch." George snickered.

"Oy, that's a bit far." Oliver cut in. "Katie here's the best Chaser in this whole bloody school. I'll bet that against fairly anything." Katie smiled. She was a very good Chaser.

"You must have never seen Kara play then, Oliver." Ceri said. Oliver grinned and looked at me. "No, I've never seen her play. I've had the honor of playing with her." he raised his eyebrows and winked audibly at everyone. I pushed his head to the side and he laughed, putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing me.

"I'm serious Oliver. She's good."

"Ceri, shut up. I wasn't that good. And I haven't played in two years, I probably can't play anymore."

"Why'd you stop playing?" Fred asked. "I remember Ravenclaw won the cup my fourth year, which means you were playing then."

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like I was doing any good."

"Kara, you were awesome. Ravenclaw won the cup both years she was on the team. More points were scored by Ravenclaw in those two years than in the five before."

"Ceriiii...." I whined. The twins were nodding.

"I remember that."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not playing then isn't it? Gryffindor would have less chance of winning the cup."

"And Oliver'd probably let any shot by his sweetheart through without trying."

I laughed.

"No, I think he'd be ruthless on the field. He'd probably forget all about me when he was playing." I looked at him. He raised his eyebrows, looking as though he thought this was probably true, and nodded. I elbowed him in the side.

"Stupid git! You're supposed to disagree with me!" He grimaced and looked at me reprovingly.

"That hurt." he whined.

"Oy, don't be hurtin' our Keeper, now." Katie said. I smiled at Oliver.

"Oh, I think he'll live. Won't you, Mr. Quidditch Captain?"

"If you kiss it and make it better." he smiled. I laughed and put my hand on the side of his neck, pressing my mouth to his. The rest of the table laughed and we looked at eachother, our faces an inch apart.

"Better?" I said softly.

"Much." he smiled, kissing me again.

"Get a room, you two...." Fred snorted. We all laughed.  
  
We had a week of Easter vacation, and a lot of the students had gone home. Ceri had, sadly, and I was all alone for a week. I was getting ready to go to bed when I remembered I had left my Arithmancy book in the great hall. I took my wand and went out into the dark corridor.

'Lumos' I muttered, making the tip of my wand blaze with light. I went through the halls of the castle, carefully negotiating the moving staircases. I retrieved my book, eluded Peeves, and took a shortcut back through the courtyard. I walked slowly around the perimeter paths, looking up at the velvet-black sky sprinkled with pinpricks of stars. I heard a noise and looked around sharply. Nothing was there. I hurried on, and the noise began again. It sounded like footsteps, and they were gaining on me. I was barefoot and in just my thin nightgown and robe, but I started to cut across the courtyard. An arm shot out of the shadows and grabbed me, my wand and book clattering to the floor. I was slammed against a hard stone column and rough lips covered my mouth. I pushed the person away and stared at him.

"Malfoy..." I breathed.

"Yes, your darling Malfoy, come back for more." he put a hand on my neck, pressing me back against the pillar, half-choking me.

"Do you really think I'd let you go completely?" he snarled, untying the belt of my robe and pulling at the neck of my nightgown. I twisted my neck and bit his wrist, making him cry out and let go of me. I picked up my wand and was about to hex him, but he grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall hard. I was dizzy as I tried to get up, and saw him holding his wand at me.

"Imperius." he whispered. I couldn't believe what he had said, and was overtaken by the sudden urge to go to him. I closed my eyes and put my head down on the ground, silently fighting. The little voice continued. 'go to him. you know you want to. you want him. you love him.' "No..." I said softly, protesting. 'yes, yes. just do it. make yourself happy for once. you love him, you know you do. you need him.' "no, I don't." I gritted my teeth as he pulled me up by the arm, kissing me harshly.

"I can work both other Unforgivables to their full power. Just keep that in mind." he said quietly. I pushed him away with all my strength and hit him with my fist, kneeing him where it hurt at the same time. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees. I ran away but didn't get far.

"Impedimenta!" I heard him shout, and I fell down. I tried to get up, but my movements were slow. He stumbled toward me and threw his wand down, laying on top of me and cursing under his breath. He had his hands on my nightgown and was trying to pull it up over my legs, but he didn't seem to realize he was sitting on it. I took advantage of his confusion and scratched him across the face. He struck me and my head hit the stone painfully hard, making me see stars. He succeeded in pulling my nightgown up and grinned, now trying to undo his own pants. I heard running steps coming closer and saw Oliver's blazing eyes as he pulled Malfoy off of me with one arm, slinging him to the wall. I pulled myself away, covering my legs again. I saw the two young men furiously fighting, not with wands but like two muggle guys. Oliver backed Malfoy up against the wall and repeatedly slammed his head into it. Malfoy somehow threw Oliver away from him and came toward me, grabbing my arm and half-dragging me away. Oliver attacked him again and I was thrown to the ground, my head hitting the wall again. My vision went black, and I must have blacked out for a moment, because then I heard my name being said softly, and I felt the cold stone against my skin. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Oliver's face, bloody from a cut above his eye.

"Kara..." he said softly, stroking my cheek. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Can you stand?" I nodded a little and he lifted me up onto my feet. I stood, but my sight blurred and I swayed. Oliver caught me and held me.

"We need to get back to the dorm." I nodded and he picked me up, starting to walk.

"My wand..." I murmured.

"I got it." he said softly. My head hurt, and I closed my eyes, laying it on his shoulder. I wasn't aware of anything until I felt him lay me on a soft bed. The room smelled different, and I opened my eyes. I was in the boys' wing of Gryffindor tower. I sat up abruptly, which made my head spin. He pushed me back down and pressed his lips to my forehead. I heard the splash of water and opened my eyes again. He grimaced as he wiped the blood from his face. I sat up, slowly this time, and went to him, taking the wet cloth and gently cleaning the cut on his forehead. He watched my face as I did so, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for you, Oliver." I whispered, brushing his hair back from his hot forehead.

"Your lip is going to be swollen." I told him, touching it gently with my fingers.

"How 'bout you kiss it and make it better." he smiled. I set the cloth down and kissed him, putting my hands on his neck. He slid his hands to my shoulders and slipped my robe off, moving his hands to my waist. He stood up and I did the same, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. He ran his hands through my hair and smiled at me, pushing me down on the bed. As humiliating as the night with Malfoy had been, this one was ten times as wonderful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII  
  
I lay on my back in the soft, cool grass and felt the warm sun on my face. Ceri was beside me, leaning on one elbow and reading quietly. The wind blew gently, tossing strands of hair over my face and tickling my neck. I heard Ceri moving beside me, and after a second, heard the snap of a camera. I smiled and squinted up at her, shading my eyes with my hand.

"Ceri, put the damn camera down. I look like shit."

"No you don't. You were so beautiful just now with the sun on your face and the wind blowing your hair. You looked so peaceful. It was entrancing. I wanted to capture the scene forever."

"I'll move around in the picture you know."

"Not much. You'll probly just lay there and fall asleep. Besides, I'll make two copies. One regular and one the muggle way. Then the moment really will be captured."

"We should make a scrapbook. We have hundreds of pictures of us since we were kids just lying around."

"Mine aren't lying around. They're alphabetized."

I rolled my eyes. "Well that's you. All mine are in a box in my closet."

"We'll have to go through and pick the best ones. And make sure we don't have the same ones in there."

"It'll be our summer project." I smiled. She nodded happily, holding the camera up again and quickly snapping another picture. I sat up and grabbed the camera, taking some of her. We laughed and talked on the grass in the sun, thinking about the past year. Footsteps rustled through the grass and I knew without looking it would be the Weasleys and Oliver. I was right. Oliver knelt behind me, putting his arms around my shoulders as Fred, George and Katie sat down with us.

"You guys looked like you were having fun so we decided to crash the party." George said, leaning back on his elbows and pulling Ceri down with him. She settled comfortably on her back, her head on his stomach.

"We're taking pictures."

Kate snatched up the camera and took pictures for a while as we laughed and talked. Oliver and I didn't talk much, just listened and laughed. He was on his side, leaning his head on his elbow, and I was stretched out on my back in front of him, taking advantage of the shade he provided. I laughed as the others got in a grass fight, thanks to Fred, and looked up at the clear blue sky. I was so happy with these people. I loved them all. They were my best friends, and it was thanks to Oliver I had them. I was much more contented with them than I had been with Malfoy and his cronies. Oliver noticed the change in my face as I thought about Malfoy and trailed his fingers on the side of my face.

"Don't think about him. Not today."

"I won't. Just a momentary mistake." I smiled. I was about to say something when some grass flew into my face and I heard George laugh. I scowled at him as I brushed the grass from my face and neck, everyone laughing. Oliver chuckled and pulled up a handful of grass and scattered it in my outspread hair.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" I protested, laughing. He grinned and kissed me, stroking my arm. I reached out and pulled up some grass and dropped it on the back of his neck and head. He pulled back and brushed at his neck as the grass tickled. I laughed and put my fingers on his neck, toying with the key on the soft black cord he wore.

"What's this for?" I asked him, marveling at the softness of the cord.

"Key to the equipment room."

"What kind of cord is this?" He put his hand on it and smiled.

"Tail hairs from a black unicorn."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? I thought they were all gone."

"There are only about ten left in the whole world. The hairs were in the wands of my female ancestors. They've always had unicorn hairs in them. My mum's is in it, my grandmother's, great grandmother, and so on."

"How many are there?"

"About twenty-five I think."

"Wow..." I breathed. "twenty-five generations of witches. Do they add one every time?"

"They did, but there aren't any more girls, so it's ended."

"So you wear it now?"

He nodded. "I'll give it to my first daughter when she starts school, then it'll just keep going."

I smiled. "That's really amazing."

"Yeah, weird too. All the men in my family have had white unicorn hairs in their wands, and all the women have had black."

"You'd think it was the other way around."

"You would, but guess not." He sighed and looked at the others who were having a discussion about the final exams. They were actually talking about something intelligent! I mentioned this to Oliver and he laughed, laying his hand on my stomach.

"Yeah..." he sighed. "it's tough being the smartest one of your friends." he said loudly. They didn't hear him, and we laughed to eachother. Our eyes locked and we looked at eachother, forgetting the others. He kissed me lovingly and I put my hand on his neck. He pulled his lips from mine and we put our foreheads together, our eyes closed, happy just...to be. He opened his eyes and looked at me, I back at him.

"I love you." he said quietly, and I smiled. "I love you, Oliver. I always will." I returned. We both heard the click of a camera and looked sideways at the others. They were all silent and smiling at us, Ceri holding the camera.

"That one is going to be mugglefied." she announced happily. I laughed a little and looked back at Oliver.

"Good. I want to remember this forever."

He smiled. "Don't worry. There are many more like it to come." He pressed his mouth to mine and put his arms around me. I slid my arms around his neck and we smiled as the others laughed and jeered. We didn't care. I'm not sure if we even actually knew they were there, actually.


End file.
